B4FV215: Lately
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Danny hits rock bottom when an away mission lead by her leads to disaster, and a death of a crewmember.


**LATELY  
****Go to ****P****arts 1**** & ****2**

**Disclaimer**  
This episode is basically our own version of the Futurama episode The Sting. The title of the episode came from the Lisa Scott-Lee (Jessie) song with the same title. Also the song Get Happy originally belongs to some woman who I don't know the name of, but the version I only know of was sung by Zoe Birkett.

**Episode Synopsis**  
Danny hits rock bottom when an away mission lead by her leads to disaster, and a death of a crewmember.

**Guest Stars**  
Earl Boen as Buck Rogers

**Written By**  
Marill

**Co-Written By**  
Vulpix

**Written**  
7th, 9th - 12th October 2003

**Episode Based In**  
March - April 2372 (mid season 2)

**_Captains Log Stardate 4__50.. crap, Chakotay what's the date, I lost track of time._**

**_"Kath.. Captain, it doesn't matter, you never seem to say the date anyway," Chakotay replied._**

**_Right ok.. now that I am back on Voyager with the others, we are heading back towards the Alpha Quadrant. Of course Tuvok tried to hide one of his logs about some coffee nest they passed originally, so we're heading there first. Mmm.. can't wait._**

**_"For crying out loud," Chakotay muttered._**

**Danny's Quarters:**  
The second bedroom's floor was entirely covered up with bags, clothes and other stuff. Danny entered the room, but she couldn't really get any further into it.

"Jessie um, can I make a path so I can get up to you and hug you?" she asked.

Jessie looked around the room, she pointed at a quieter area, "um you can try over there."

Danny nudged a few things away with her foot as she made her way over to the bed, which Jessie was standing beside. "Sorry I didn't meet up with you earlier, Tuvok wanted me to finish my entire shift, moron."

"It's ok," Jessie said. She and Danny hugged each other.

Danny quickly pulled away, "oh is there something different about you?"

"Not that I know of," Jessie replied.

Danny gasped, "did you and James.. you know?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "no for god's sake!"

"Are you sure? I thought I could sense it," Danny questioned.

"Am I sure? Of course I am, you'd think I would of noticed if that had happened," Jessie muttered.

"You might of been really drunk," Danny said.

"Danny, I didn't drink enough to get me drunk. Ask the others," Jessie said.

Danny sat down on the bed, "did you get a haircut then?"

"No," Jessie replied.

"Oh.. did you dye it?" Danny asked. Jessie sighed.

**Meanwhile, Harry's Quarters:**  
Harry was standing in the centre of the room, reading from a PADD. James was sitting on the sofa looking pretty bored.

"Number 12, no girls unless I have a girlfriend, then it's ok. I'll keep you informed about that, don't worry," Harry said.

"Harry, I already heard all this crap when I moved in last time," James muttered.

Harry stared blankly at him, "I don't care. Where was I, oh yeah. Number 13, use Mess Hall replicators, not mine. Number 14, no borrowing my clothes."

"Ok sis," James said.

Harry glared at him, "shut up, it's a rule ok. Number 15, stay at your designated side of the room. I'll show you now."

"Harry, you're an only child right?" James said questioningly.

Harry lowered the PADD, "yes.. why?"

"It shows," James replied.

Harry stared blankly again, "anyway, number 16, no spreading rumours about me sleep walking."

"There was only 15 rules the last time," James said.

"I know, I had to make up number 16 just for you," Harry said.

"I was your first guest, right?" James asked.

Harry nodded, "yes.. so?"

"Look Harry, you'll be needing that rule for everybody," James said.

"No, it's only you who makes up that rubbish," Harry muttered.

"I didn't make it up, I caught one incident on a video camera that Tom lent me," James said.

Harry's eyes widened, "you videotaped me sleeping?"

James nodded, "I gave the video camera back to Tom, I kinda forgot to take the actual footage away from it so he showed everybody it."

"What.. this is why I can't get a girlfriend!" Harry cried, he ran into his bedroom.

James looked confused, "I only did it a week before I left so I can't be blamed for that."

"Screw you, Taylor!" Harry screamed. James shook his head.

**The Ready Room:**  
Kathryn sat down on her desk, "so is that all for ship matters?"

Chakotay sighed in relief, "yes.."

"Good, because there are some personal matters we should discuss," Kathryn said.

"Oh," Chakotay muttered.

"You know that as soon as Tom for example hears about what happened between us on New Earth, everyone on the ship will know too in about a few minutes," Kathryn said.

Chakotay nodded his head, "yes I know."

"If we want to continue this relationship, we have to be discreet," Kathryn said.

"Kathryn I know the deal, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you," Chakotay said.

Kathryn smiled, "that's so sweet, can you pass me my coffee?" Chakotay groaned as he passed over a new coffee cup over to her.

Tom ran into the room, he quickly tried to get his breath back. "Ok I've got two months to make up for. Chakotay, are you from a Barbarian tribe or just one of those tribes that still uses bows and arrows? Janeway, how did that maze get in your hair.. did you brush get stuck in there? Ha ha, moving on." He ran back out of the room.

"Ookaay," Kathryn and Chakotay said in unison.

**Deck 2:**  
Ian turned the corner, he stopped suddenly as he was greeted by the sight of Lisa coming towards him, with her arm around another guy's. She and him both stopped, "oh hi Ian."

"Hi, didn't take you long, did it?" Ian muttered, folding his arms.

Lisa glanced up at her partner, "um Buck, this is Ian."

"Aaah yes I heard about you," Buck said.

"I bet. I was actually looking for you, you know, but you can forget it," Ian muttered.

Lisa looked confused, "why were you looking for me?"

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to get back together, cos I figured that you deserved it. Anyway here you are already grabbing onto the first guy you can find," Ian replied.

"We split up a while ago, you can't be mad at me," Lisa said.

"No it just seems to me like you thought 'oh I'm back on Voyager, time to get myself another conquest'," Ian said.

"Er excuse me, if you want to snap at my girl then you're going to have to get through me first," Buck grumbled.

"No it's ok, just don't come crying to me when she cheats on you," Ian muttered. He turned around to walk the way he came.

Danny emerged from the Mess Hall doors, she walked up to Ian. "Hey big guy, had a nice holiday?"

Ian glanced to his right as Lisa and Buck came passed him. He waited until they had gone around the corner, "does that answer your question?"

"Oh.. what happened there?" Danny asked.

"You'd like to here about my misery, wouldn't you?" Ian grumbled.

Danny pulled a face, "fine, I just wanted to help." She turned around to walk away.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a bad day," Ian said.

Danny turned back around, "ok.. what happened then?"

"I found out she cheated on me," Ian replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey if it's any comfort, I've had bad luck too," Danny said.

"How so?" Ian questioned.

"I dunno, lets call the guy Harold.. no that's stupid," Danny muttered.

Ian shook his head, "you've got nothing, haven't you?"

"Well nothing recent, you know about all of them," Danny replied.

"Yeah well, none of those jerks know a good thing when they have it," Ian said.

Danny glanced down at the ground, she looked back up smiling, "you think I'm a good thing?"

"Well yeah, of course," Ian replied.

"So why have you been snapping at me all the time for the past few years?" Danny asked.

"Maybe because you turned on me for no reason," Ian replied.

Danny sighed, "Ian you should know I was mad at you cos of what happened with Terry."

"I was trying to get him back for you. You're my friend, that's what friends do, you know," Ian said.

"Yeah well.. I thought there was another motive. You seemed to hate him even when I was dating him," Danny said.

"That's because he wasn't good enough for you Dan," Ian said.

In: "Janeway to the Senior Staff, please report to the Conference Room."

"Duty calls," Ian muttered. He stepped into the nearby turbolift, Danny followed him looking uneasy.

**Conference Room:**  
Kathryn stood near her chair watching the door. Slowly but surely Tuvok, Tom, Harry, Kes, Neelix, Chakotay, B'Elanna, James, Jessie, Ian and Danny came into the room separately.

Kathryn sat down, "this is nice, everybody in the same room again."

"Is this all we came here for?" B'Elanna questioned.

"No of course not, well not really. We are heading towards an asteroid field that Voyager passed twice, yet never stopped at.." Kathryn replied.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "that is because the area was inhabited by hostile aliens who mine the asteroids."

"Mine them for coffee might I add," Kathryn said.

Tom groaned, "why did we come back for her?"

"Last year I tried to get an awayteam to seek out a creature that makes coffee, those creatures are native to those asteroids. If those aliens can mine without getting injured then we can," Kathryn said.

"Tuvok said they were hostile, Captain," Chakotay pointed out.

"Yeah and if they waste their time nicking coffee off some bat things then I doubt they're going to let anybody else mine it," James said.

"Getting coffee is not a waste of time," Kathryn grumbled.

"Yes but we have to draw the line somewhere. Getting that coffee would be very stupid and careless," Harry said.

"Here's a stupid suggestion I shouldn't make, why don't we just capture one of the bats?" Danny suggested.

"That's a good idea. You've just volunteered to lead the awayteam," Kathryn said cheerfully.

Danny turned pale, "I did.. crap."

"I feel sorry for you, it's going to stink in there," Kes whispered.

"I didn't even think of that," Danny whispered back.

"Ok who else volunteers to go on this mission?" Kathryn questioned.

"Who votes that Janeway should risk her own a to get her coffee?" Ian mumbled.

Kathryn glared at Ian, "thank you for volunteering Mr Richards."

"Son of a bch," Ian muttered.

"Captain, you cannot send crewmembers to a dangerous asteroid field just to get coffee supplies. It isn't really an important substance," Tuvok said.

"Are you volunteering too, Tuvok?" Kathryn said with an icy glare on her face.

"No Captain," Tuvok replied.

Chakotay leaned in closer to Kathryn, "maybe you should volunteer an unknown crewmember."

"You're on the right track Commander, I'll ask one of the cadets. They haven't been on an awaymission lately," Kathryn said.

"Not Lisa, she's already been on one recently and well I think she's a sick little tramp," Danny said.

Ian glanced at her, "ok, you're going too far there."

"What? It was just what you were thinking," Danny muttered.

Jessie shrugged, "she's right too."

Kathryn stood up, "ok if that's all you're all dismissed."

**A few hours later:**  
Shuttle Cochrane flew out of the shuttle bay, and flew towards a dense asteroid field.

Ian turned the chair around, "how are you girls doing?"

Claire picked up a large helmet, "why don't they make these things for small people?"

Danny managed to keep a straight face, "fine for now, but just wait until we get back to Voyager, these suits discriminate against us little people."

The shuttle shook lightly, Ian pulled himself out of the chair. "We've landed," he said as he joined the girls at the back of the shuttle.

Danny handed him one of the space suits, "here, knock yourself out big guy."

**A little while later:**  
Ian, Danny and Claire, now fully dressed in space suits, walked straight into a cave opening. Danny turned slowly to the others, "one of you do have the thing to distract the aliens, right?"

"Yes, stop asking," Claire grumbled.

They continued onwards, and eventually reached a large cavern. The walls were covered in a sticky brown substance, large black bat like creatures were crawling around.

Claire shuddered, "eew, this place is creepy."

"And it smells. We'd better go back," Ian muttered.

"Relax, this'll be over with quickly," Danny said, pulling out a tricorder. She wandered over to a collection of large rocks. "This is weird, there seems to be a black box here," she said as she knelt down.

Ian and Claire joined Danny at both sides of her. Danny handed Ian a small box, he pressed a button on it. A man's voice came from it, "are you sure this is worth it? It's only caffeine."

Another man's voice came from it, "shut up! I need coffee, of course it's worth it and.. aaaarrrrgghhh what the hell!" Ian quickly pressed the button again.

"Yikes, that's not good, ever," he muttered.

"Going now," Claire stuttered.

Danny took a hold of her arm, "no way. This'll stop the bch complaining for a long time."

Claire nodded her head, "right whatever."

The team continued forwards towards another corridor opening. Danny nearly tripped over something on the ground, she knelt down in front of a small sleeping creature. It looked like a smaller version of the bat creatures, except it was a dark brown colour. "It looks like it's shedding, this is what we need."

Claire pulled out her own tricorder, "right but it wont stay unconscious for long." Danny gathered up the creature into her arms.

"Right, lets get out of here girls," Ian said. He turned around, but quickly backed right into the girls, "oh boy."

Claire and Danny turned around, their eyes widened in horror as a huge horde of the creatures were right in their faces. "Lets just get out of here quickly," Danny stuttered. She glanced over at Ian, and then Claire but she wasn't where she expected her to be. "Um, Claire?"

Ian glanced behind him, Claire was not far behind him slowly walking backwards. "I think she's got the right idea." He grabbed a hold of Danny's arm, and ran off in the direction Claire was heading. She turned around also and ran after him.

**The shuttle:**  
Claire, Danny and Ian rushed through the shuttle door, Ian headed straight for the helm chair and collapsed onto it. "We're out of here," he said as he keyed in commands.

Danny placed the creature onto the available chair, "good." She turned around to glance at Claire and then Ian, "all this for coffee, I'm not doing that again."

"Tell me about it," Claire groaned as she sat down on the ground.

"Putting the shuttle on autopilot," Ian said to himself. He climbed out of the chair, "uh Dan."

"What?" Danny questioned.

"The thing's moving," Ian said, pointing at the creature. It rose into the air and flew nearby Danny. She backed away, Ian pushed passed her to stand in front of her. "You want her, you'll have to come through me."

The creature flew towards them, knocking them both to the ground. Claire stood back up with a phaser in her hands, she fired it at the creature.

Danny pulled herself up, "that was a close one. Thanks guys." She glanced over at Ian, who was lying nearby. Claire knelt down next to the two, she checked Ian's pulse.

"He's dead," Claire murmured.

"But.. no he can't be," Danny stuttered.

Claire pulled out her tricorder, "he's been bitten, there's poison all around his system."

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**The following day:**  
**The Mess Hall:**  
Most of the main cast were sitting at seats that were arranged into rows. Kathryn and Chakotay were standing in front of them talking.

Danny was sitting in between James and Kes, Jessie was on the other side of James.

"This is all my fault, if I had kept my mouth shut he would still be here," Danny cried.

Jessie tapped James on the shoulder, she passed him a box. He passed them to Danny, she took out a hanky.

"Don't blame yourself," Kes softly said.

"Yeah, blame Janeway," Jessie said.

"Ahem!" Kathryn coughed. "We are here to pay a tribute to the late coffee bat thing.." Danny interrupted by crying loudly.

Chakotay cleared his throat, "Ian you mean Captain."

"Oh right, sorry," Kathryn said nervously. She started to do a speech, when she finished Danny glanced at Kes and James, she then buried her face in James' shoulder. Kes patted her on the back gently.

"Eject the pod," Chakotay commanded. Everyone but Danny glanced towards the viewport, a pod flew out into the distance.

**The Ready Room:**  
In: "Sickbay to Janeway. That creature thing is safely contained."

Kathryn tapped her commbadge, "so it's alive, very good."

In: "Yes Captain but you must understand that this creature has a different physiology to the other ones the team scanned. The coffee it makes is different."

"Keep me informed on that Kes," Kathryn said.

In: "Actually I can inform you now since it shed while unconscious. I managed to plant the fur as instructed, and the plants have already grown. The caffeine or coffee, not sure is very different to the stuff we're used to. We've tested it and well it seems to do the opposite of what coffee usually does."

"Do you mean it makes the drinker more tired and relaxed?" Kathryn questioned.

In: "Yeah I don't understand it either. Danny is very upset, this stuff may help her."

"Never mind, send it to me," Kathryn ordered. She tapped her commbadge again.

**A few hours later:**  
Kathryn was still sitting in her chair, fast asleep with half a cup of coffee in her hands.

The doors opened, Danny stepped through them slowly and she walked towards the desk. On the desk were several containers with the coffee granules inside. She picked up one of the containers that was nearly empty, using the spoon she scooped up a little bit and placed it into her mouth.

"Hey that's nice.. weird I feel funny," she giggled before collapsing. She woke up in a dark room, Ian appeared in front of her.

"Hey Danny," he said cheerfully.

"Ian? I thought you were dead," Danny said.

"Nope, never been healthier. I can hold my breath for half an hour, plus I can float around in space without dying," Ian said.

"Um, that's great, but it does support my 'you are dead' theory," Danny said.

"Ok, I'll prove I'm alive. Before I left for the shuttle bay I replicated you an early birthday present. It's in a drawer next to my bed," Ian said.

"Oh really? You didn't have to," Danny muttered.

"Of course I did, but I do want you to do one thing for me," Ian said.

"Sure, just name it," Danny said.

Ian took a hold of her left hand, "just wake up."

"Wake up? But I am.." Danny said, sounding confused.

Kathryn appeared right in front of her face, making her jump a little. "What are you doing in my Ready Room young lady?"

Danny looked around, she was somehow back in the Ready Room. "that was, weird."

**Later, the turbolift:**  
"So you're saying that if we find a present for you in Ian's quarters.." Jessie said.

"It'll mean he's alive somewhere, and he's trying to contact me," Danny said.

"If that's so, how is he contacting you in the first place?" Kes questioned.

"I don't know, but if he didn't contact me how else would I know about the present?" Danny replied.

The turbolift stopped and the doors opened swiftly. The girls stepped out of it, and headed down the corridor. They found James outside one of the doors. "Ok this better be good, I was busy doing well nothing," he said. The girls all stared blankly at him. "Ok, ok.. going into a dead friend's quarters will creep me out."

Danny sighed, "you don't have to go in, just open the door for us."

James nodded his head, "right but I want to know what's going on." He turned to the panel, and keyed in a few commands. The door opened straight away. Danny and Kes entered the room.

Jessie headed in but stopped at the doorway, "do you want me to stay?"

"No it's ok, you go in," James replied.

Jessie slowly followed the others into the room. Danny had walked into one of the bedroom. Nearby the bed was a small bedside cabinet with one drawer, she opened it up and picked up a small wrapped present. "Guys I've found it."

Kes and Jessie rushed over to her. "One mystery solved, another one comes up," Kes muttered.

"Oh come on, he must be alive and somehow he's reaching me in my dreams," Danny said.

"Think about it for one second. Ian was a normal human, he doesn't have the ability to do this," Kes said. She placed a hand gently onto Danny's arm, "I'll scan you but there's no guarantee."

**Sickbay:**  
Kes opened up one of the tricorders, she scanned Danny with it, "this is strange."

"What is it? Telepathy, he's partially possessing me? Give me something here," Danny said.

"Um, there's nothing like that," Kes replied.

"So what's strange then?" Jessie asked.

"Like I said before, the present thing," Kes muttered in response.

"Not really. Ian could of told her about it, then she just forgot about it," James said.

"But.. I dunno, maybe," Danny stuttered.

"Maybe you just need some rest," Jessie said.

Danny sighed, "you're probably right." The others watched her pull herself off the biobed and then walk out of the room.

**Later that night:**  
Danny was lying in her bed, tossing and turning. A shadow cast over the bed, and it slowly creeped upwards. Danny woke up and quickly sat up, "what the.. Ian, how are you here?"

Ian sat down on the bed, "I just wanted to talk even though you can't hear me."

"Um I can hear you alright. You're just a dream," Danny muttered.

Ian smiled, he held out his hand, "oh yeah, can a dream take you to a Mars mountain top?" Danny raised her eyebrow suspiciously before taking a hold of his hand.

The area around them faded away, they appeared on top of a small mountain. In the distance the sun was setting on the horizon, leaving a shimmering orange cloud around the entire sky.

"Um Ian.. I think a dream could take me to a place I've wanted to come to since I was a kid," Danny said as she glanced around. "But it's still pretty cool."

Ian pulled off his jacket, he placed it around her shoulders, "you'd better take this. It's a lot colder here."

"I don't understand what's going on. Are you a dream or are you actually trying to tell me something?" Danny questioned.

"I am trying to tell you something Dan, I just want you to wake up," Ian replied.

Danny backed off, "no.. no, not now." The Mars scenery faded away, along with Ian too.

She woke up in her bed, as she sat up the sheet slid down. She then immediately noticed the jacket Ian gave her was still wrapped around her.

**Sickbay:**  
Danny ran into the room holding a different jacket, "Ian's alive, I have more proof!"

"You do, what is it?" Kes asked.

"This jacket, I woke up with it," Danny replied. Kes glanced behind her as the Doctor came over to her side. "It's Ian jacket."

"How is this proof?" the Doctor questioned.

"I dreamt about him again, he gave me the jacket and when I woke up it was on me," Danny replied.

The Doctor took the jacket out of her hands, "this jacket seems a bit too small for Ian. It can't be his."

Danny snatched the jacket back, "this is mine.. I didn't pick this one up, I swear."

The Doctor scanned her, "you're under a lot of stress, I'd imagine it's guilt stress."

Danny groaned, "I'm not dreaming this and I'm not ill, I feel perfectly fine!"

Kes placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, "it's ok, everything will be fine. Why don't you go back to bed, I'll send you some of that coffee."

"You've been drinking the bat coffee?" the Doctor exclaimed.

Kes and Danny glanced at him. "I told you I prescribed it for her, it was to relax her," Kes said.

"Oh no you didn't," the Doctor grumbled.

Kes groaned, "oh yeah, I was going to."

"I don't get it, what's the problem?" Danny asked.

"One normal cup of the stuff should relax you, if not it'll make you nod off for a few minutes. Two cups can put you to sleep for twelve hours. Three cups and more could let you sleep for days, maybe weeks. We haven't been able to wake the Captain up because of that stuff," the Doctor replied.

"I only had one spoon of it," Danny said.

"I wouldn't take anymore than two cups, I recommend though you only drink one and a half," the Doctor said.

Danny glanced at Kes, "I'll do that, thanks."

**Ian's quarters:**  
The smell of coffee was overpowering the room. The coffee table had a small container, and one cup sitting on the table.

Danny was sitting on the sofa nearby, she yawned slightly before reaching out for the cup. "Still awake, better finish that second cup," she mumbled. Her wobbly hand picked up the cup, she tipped it too far and spilt the rest of the cup all over lap and a part of the sofa. "Ooops," she stuttered, pulling herself to her feet.

What sounded a bit like a transporter beam made Danny glance back at the sofa, Ian was now there looking half asleep.

"Ian.. uh how and where did you come from this time?" she asked.

"Dan? I dunno," Ian replied. He pulled a disgusted face, "my god, this room wreaks of coffee."

**A little while later, Sickbay:**  
The Doctor scanned Ian, "this is the most strangest thing I ever seen, and I witnessed quite a lot of Neelix's dishes."

Chakotay folded his arms, "how the hell is this possible?"

"It seems that when Ian was bitten the creature must of accidentally taken a sample of his DNA. When the coffee was made from it's fur, it must of been passed into it. When it spread on the couch it mixed in with other samples of DNA like hair, this creating Ian. Too be honest Commander, it is impossible to explain without sounding like an idiot," the Doctor replied.

"Does it matter? It's really great and we don't have to work it out, it just happened," Danny said, still shaky from the coffee.

The Doctor glanced over at her, "I think you've had too much of that coffee." He prepared a hypospray, "I did warn you." He pushed it into her neck, a few seconds later she collapsed onto the ground.

When she woke up she found herself on the sofa, the cup she spilled still had half a cup left. "Ah crap," she grumbled.

**The Conference Room, the next day:**  
The original senior staff, excluding the Doctor of course, were sitting around the table with Danny.

"I can't take this anymore. When I'm asleep I'm happy cos Ian's alive, but when I'm awake my head keeps playing tricks on me," Danny said.

"Oh come on Danny, lighten up," Neelix said.

"Yes every now and then, everybody has some trouble," Tom said.

"But don't worry, we'll all end up in heaven some day," Harry said.

"Um what?" Danny said, sounding more worried than confused.

Suddenly big band music started to play, everyone but Danny stood up and started singing, "forget your troubles come on get happy. You better chase all your cares away." Everyone then started dancing like idiots while Danny just stared blankly at everyone.

"Sing Hallelujah come on get happy, get ready for the judgement day. The sun is shining, come on get happy, the Lord is waiting to take your hand. Shout Hallelujah come on get happy, we're going to the promised land."

Kathryn opened her mouth to start singing again. Danny quickly stood up, "please god stop this!" A brief flash of light blinded her, she quickly covered her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked carefully.

Danny shook her head, she glanced around looking confused, "when did you guys sit back down?"

Kes looked at Harry, who was sitting next to her, "only you stood up."

"No, you guys all stood up to sing like choir people on drugs," Danny said.

Kathryn shook her head, "no no, my non-singing contract only allows me to sing for one episode, and this isn't it."

Chakotay leaned in closer to Tom, "hasn't stopped her singing Kylie when hammered, has it?" Tom nodded his head in agreement.

Kathryn glared at the two men, "what was that?"

"I said it's such a big shame," Chakotay replied innocently. Kathryn smiled at him.

**The bridge, later:**  
The opps station started to make it's usual beeping sound, "uh Captain, a shuttle is leaving the ship." He got no response, "uh Commander, a shuttle is.."

"Yes I heard," Chakotay muttered, glancing to his right. Kathryn was fast asleep in her chair with another cup in her hands.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "I cannot use a tractor beam, somebody has override my commands."

"Why are you surprised, even Naomi Wildman can steal a shuttle from this ship," Claire muttered.

"Um another shuttle is leaving," Harry stuttered.

"For crying out loud!" Chakotay exclaimed. "Who the hell is on those shuttles?"

Harry glanced around nervously, "uh Danny and Naomi Wildman."

"See," Claire said.

Jessie pulled a confused face, "how is that possible, I didn't think she could even lift her head."

"Danny can lift her head just fine," Harry said.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "I meant the stupid baby you stupid pile of crap."

Harry glanced behind him nervously, "I knew what you meant."

"Should I go after the shuttles?" Claire asked, while trying not to laugh.

"Go after Naomi first, god knows what a baby could do with a shuttle," Chakotay replied.

"Yeah but Danny's gone crazy, or even more so," Harry commented.

"Harry," Jessie said.

Harry glanced back at her, "what?"

"Shut up," Jessie muttered.

**Meanwhile, Shuttle Sacajawea:**  
Danny keyed in a few commands, "ok I get back Ian's coffin, collect his body and hide him under my bed so I will always know he's dead. Guilt stress my a." She pulled herself off her chair and fiddled with the space suit in the back.

A little while later she had the suit on and she was floating through space nearby a torpedo casing. She grabbed a hold of it, "ok this is it." When she opened it up nothing was there. A strong wind pulled her inside it

She heard Kathryn's voice say, "computer lights to full power."

"Huh, this is weird," Danny stuttered. She was immediately blinded by a light shining in her face, when it died down she looked around the area she was in. Somehow she was in the Mess Hall, the entire main cast was there, even the Doctor.

"Hey murderer, how are you doing?" Harry sneered.

"What.. what's going on?" Danny stuttered.

"Do you enjoy that coffee Dan? You did kill Ian to get it," Jessie said.

"I know I did," Kathryn giggled.

"I hope she meant enjoy the coffee, cos if she didn't she's ruining the scene," the Doctor whispered to Tom.

James glanced around at everyone, "ok everyone we practised this, on the count of three."

"What's on the count of three?" Danny said nervously.

"Three," James said.

Everyone spoke in unison, "you killed Ian, you killed Ian."

"No, just stop it!" Danny screamed. She picked up a glass bottle that was nearby, and threw it towards Tom, the Doctor and Lee. It went straight through them, smashing a hole in the window. The rest of the window gave way. Danny quickly grabbed onto a part of the galley, but everyone else blew out into space and disappeared like in a transporter beam.

A forcefield went up to block the window, Danny let go of the galley. "Great, I'm insane.. must be the only reason, if not then I've just killed everyone. Yeah I'm insane." She ran out of the room.

**Ian's quarters:**  
Danny ran into the room, she collapsed onto the sofa. "Ian if you can hear me, I don't understand. Why am I only happy in my dreams when I'm with you, how can I stop myself from waking up from them?" Then she noticed the coffee container was still on top of the coffee table, she quickly grabbed it.

Ian ran out of the bedroom, "Danny don't do it!" He stepped closer to the sofa, "you don't want to be asleep the rest of your life, it's not the best way to live, I know from experience."

"What am I suppose to do?" Danny cried.

"Fight it," Ian replied.

"I can't, I just can't it's too hard," Danny stuttered.

"Of course you can fight it. I didn't think you were the kind of girl who gave up," Ian said.

Danny stood up, "you're right.. I'll try."

Something crashed into the window, Danny turned around and gasped in shock. Kathryn was outside waving at her. Somehow she could hear her, "you killed Ian, and now you killed me. Who's going to drink the poor coffee now?"

Chakotay floated beside her, "quit it with the damn coffee woman, what's important here is that Danny's a killer."

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to," Danny said. Tom appeared nearby Kathryn. "No just stop it, go away!"

"Aaaw, it was my turn to be creepy," Tom moaned before floating away. He bumped into Neelix, he floated towards the window with a knife. He used it to cut the glass. Tom tried to float away again but bumped into James, he pushed him away making him float really fast. Conveniently a wormhole opened up, sucking him in.

"James, look at what you did," Kathryn snapped.

"It's not my fault, it was Danny's fault," James muttered.

"Oooh I'm nearly inside," Neelix said cheerfully.

The room turned very windy, Danny rushed over to Ian. She grabbed onto his arm, "Ian what am I going to do, I'm scared."

Ian put his arms around her, "Danny there's something I want to tell you, but you'll probably never hear it. It took me a while to figure it out but I know for sure that I love you."

Danny tried to ignore him, "I don't know what to do."

"Just wake up Dan, please wake up," Ian whispered to her.

Danny closer her eyes for a brief second, when she opened them up she found herself in Sickbay, lying on a biobed. Ian was next to her, crying as he was resting his head and arms on the bed.

"Ian?" Danny weakly said.

Ian looked up, his face lit up, "Danny.. you're awake?"

"Of course I am, you wouldn't stop waking me up remember," Danny replied. She glanced around the room, "how did I get here?"

"Claire managed to pilot the shuttle back to Voyager, we were beamed straight to Sickbay. You were bitten by that damn thing, luckily Claire stunned it," Ian replied.

"No, the bat bit you. It just knocked me to the ground," Danny said.

Ian looked confused, "no it bit both of us. It bit you first and then me, it obviously didn't have enough poison to have much affect on me."

The Doctor and Kes emerged from the office. "Ah Miss Scott, you're awake," the Doctor said cheerfully. Kes quickly passed him a tricorder, he started to scan her.

"I'll tell James and Jessie, they keep visiting after all and they'll want to know," Kes said.

"How long was I unconscious?" Danny asked.

"Two weeks, it was a nightmare trying to get Mr Richards to leave so he could eat or sleep," the Doctor replied.

Danny glanced at Ian. "I thought if you heard a familiar voice it might help you recover, who knows if it got through." Danny sat up slightly so she could hug him.

"It got through alright, thank you," she said.

"If I were you, I'd go in the shower when you get out of here," Ian whispered.

"You can talk mister," Danny whispered back.

**THE END**

**Want to vote for this episode as well as others? Click here..**

**Previous Episode Next Episode**


End file.
